A Cake To Die For
A Cake To Die For is the thirty-fifth fanmade case in PetersCorporal's fangame and the second one in the Residential Zone district. Characters Introduced *Hansel Brondele (Retired baseball player) *Johanna Wickle (Pastry baker) *Ian Wickle (Baker) Case Background Alan Smith reported to the player that a woman informed the police about her husband's death in an explosion. Not many details were given by the Chief, but some things were quite obvious when the player and Evan Day got to the crime scene. Hansel Brondele's face was burnt and in front of him was his birthday cake, exploded. After taking some clues to the laboratory, it was found out that the killer had baked a cake with a detonating device inside based on a very little piece of dynamite. The baker who sold the cake to the Brondeles was interrogated and her shop became a crime scene. She denied being the killer, and said that there were more people working with her who could have also put a bomb in a cake. On top of this, Pablo Sount's business card was found in the shop and he became a suspect as well. Later, Hansel's son appeared at the police station and said that he knew who the killer was. Louie took them to Johanna's bakery shop and they found Hansel's wife and another man half-naked. This man turned out to be Johanna's husband, Ian Wickle. Ian said that he loved Johanna but Mary was really good-looking. Besides this, the team found Hansel's cellphone. Lindsey Vain looked through the browser's history and found out that he had watched a hot video of Johanna Wickle, the baker, in a website for adults. She said she had done it because she needed money. Unluckily, Hansel found out about it and started molesting her. The player and Evan noticed that one of the suspects had said something very suspicious during the interrogation, which meant they could either be the killer or an accomplice. To get more leads, the armory was investigated again and Johanna was interrogated for a third time. These things led the team to the conclusion that the Wickles and the Brondeles were estranged families. Ian Wickle said that in fact Hansel took Mary from him when he was at university, which gave him a possible motive for a murder. When the bakery was investigated again, Louie appeared and the team decided to get him out of the crime scene. After analyzing a surveillance camera, the killer's true identity was proven. Johanna Wickle was convicted for the crime. The decisive piece of evidence was that she was slicing the cakes to see if there was any other bomb in her shop. She wouldn't do this because if she cut an explosive device it could get activated and instantly kill her as it did with Hansel. This proved that she knew that the only cake with a bomb had already been delivered to the Brondeles' house. She killed Hansel to make Mary suffer, as she was Ian's lover. If she killed Mary, she wouldn't feel pain so she killed her husband. It was revealed that she broke in Pablo Sount's armory to get the murder weapon, which made her also a thief. This crime was also taken into account during her trial. Judge Esteban Gonzalez sent her to a psychiatric institution for criminals for 10 years. After the trial, Evan asked the player about going to the stadium to see the Falcons' next soccer match. Pablo Sount asked the team for help in recovering his guns designs. They looked a lot like an old company's guns called Fontezo Guns. However, the company had already gone to bankruptcy so he wouldn't have any copyright issues. During the events of Soccer And Firecrackers, it was revealed that Hansel used to be a baseball player. Victim *'Hansel Brondele' (His face got burnt by an explosion before eating a cake) Murder Weapon *'Dynamite' Killer *'Johanna Wickle' Suspects Mary Brondele (Housewife) Suspect's profile: The suspect can cook - The suspect has a cold - The suspect has knowledge in physics Suspect's appearance: - Johanna Wickle (Pastry chef) Suspect's profile: The suspect can cook - The suspect has a cold - The suspect has knowledge in physics Suspect's appearance: - Pablo Sount (Armory worker) Suspect's profile: The suspect can cook - The suspect has a cold Suspect's appearance: - Louie Brondele (Victim's son) Suspect's profile: The suspect has a cold - The suspect has knowledge in physics Suspect's appearance: - Ian Wickle (Johanna's husband) Suspect's profile: The suspect can cook - The suspect has knowledge in physics Suspect's appearance: - Killer's profile *The killer can cook *The killer has a cold *The killer has knowledge in physics *The killer has brown hair *The killer is 5'3 tall Crime Scenes Steps 'Chapter 1:' The cruel icing *Investigate Dining room (Clues: Victim's body, Exploded cake) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Exploded cake (Result: Green substance) *Analyze Green substance (3:00:00) *Analyze Exploded cake (10:00:00) *Ask the victim's wife what happened *Talk to the baker who cooked the cake *Investigate Bakery (Clues: Torn card) *Examine Torn card (Result: Pablo Sount's card) *Talk to Pablo Sount *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) 'Chapter 2:' Murder during birthday *Ask the victim's son about the Wickle family *Interrogate the baker's husband *Investigate Table (Clues: Cellphone) *Examine Cellphone (Result: Password) *Analyze Cellphone (4:00:00) *Talk to Johanna about the victim *See if Pablo has been to the victim's house *Investigate Armory (Clues: Box of dynamite) *Examine Box of dynamite (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Mary Brondele's fingerprints) *Question Mary about the armory *Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) 'Chapter 3:' Family battles *Talk to Johanna about Louie *Talk to Mary about the Wickle family *Investigate Armory counter (Clues: Keys) *Examine Keys (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA (2:00:00) *Tell Ian about the keys you found *Ask Pablo about the Wickle family *Investigate Bakery corner (Clues: Surveillance camera) *Ask Louie what he's doing in the bakery *Analyze Surveillance camera (6:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Additional Investigation (1 star) 'Additional Investigation:' Designers *Check up on Louie Brondele *Investigate Dining room (Clues: Torn page) *Examine Torn page (Result: Physics diagrams) *Analyze Physics diagrams (3:00:00) *Give Louie his school project back (Reward: Goggles, Scientist hairstyle) *Ask Ian Wickle what he lost *Investigate Bakery (Clues: Safe) *Examine Safe (Result: Open safe) *Examine Open safe (Result: Wedding cake recipe) *Return Ian the cake recipe (Reward: Burger) *See what Pablo needs *Investigate Armory (Clues: Notebook) *Examine Notebook (Result: Gun designs) *Examine Gun designs (Result: Pablo's designs) *Analyze Gun designs (3:00:00) *Give Pablo his designs (Reward: 15,000 coins) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville